A cell tower (also known as a cell site) is a cellular telephone site where antennae and electronic communications equipment are positioned. The working range of a cell tower can depend on several factors, including, for example, the height of the tower relative to the surrounding terrain, the presence of buildings or vegetation that may reflect or absorb the electromagnetic energy, cell phone traffic in the area, and weather conditions. In terms of size, cell towers can be sprawling structures requiring up to 10,000 square feet of land, or about ¼ acre. As such, cell towers are generally placed proximate to areas of high population density so that the most potential users can utilize the towers. However, each cell site can only handle a finite number of calls or data traffic.